1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a module for determining the time for a driving signal to be applied in which one frame is progressed while suddenly generating a deviation in a gate-driving signal at a specific interval when driving a liquid crystal display device without a gate printed circuit board, which allows the gate-driving signal to be modified such that it has a certain drift within one frame thereby preventing a screen of the liquid crystal display device from being displayed with it being divided into a plurality of screens.
Also, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel assembly in which levels of output signals of all the gate lines outputted from a module for determining the time for a gate-driving signal to be applied are tuned to have a certain drift so that a gate-driving signal is modulated with it having a certain drift during one frame, thereby preventing a screen of the liquid crystal display device from being displayed with it being divided into a plurality of screens.
Further, the present invention relates to a method for driving a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel assembly in which, although a plurality of modules for determining the time for a driving signal to be applied are used to apply a gate-driving signal to a plurality of gate lines so that the gate-driving signal is decreased or increased linearly, there is generated no sudden variation in the gate driving-signal between the modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the development of information processing devices for processing a variety of information has been accelerated, a large amount of information can be processed during a short period of time and the processed information can be obtained.
Since such data processed in the information processing device is still of electrical signal forms, the operator needs a display device or interface device to see the results.
For this reason, the display device has rapidly developed along with the development of the information processing device. Currently, a liquid crystal display device is being developed that can achieve the same resolution and full color spectrums as those of Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) type display device, and in the mean time, which is more advantageous than the CRT type display device in regard to volume and weight.
Since the technology relating to such a liquid crystal display device follows a trend toward having high resolution, full-color and a large screen which are advantages of a CRT type display device, and reduced volume and weight or intrinsic advantages of the liquid crystal display device unlike the CRT type display device, it is expected that more compact and lighter liquid crystal display devices would appear in the near future.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to reduce volume occupied by gate printed circuit boards or medium for transmitting gate-driving signals to gate lines and weight thereof, as well as to prevent the generation of division of a screen and imbalance in brightness due to a delay and a distortion of a gate-driving signal by modulation of the gate-driving signal generated when passing a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate and a module for determining the time for the gate-driving signal to be applied.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent the generation of division of a screen and imbalance in brightness of a liquid crystal display device due to a delay and a modulation of a gate-driving signal generated when applying the gate-driving signal by linearly increasing or decreasing a signal level of the gate-driving signal applied to a gate line.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent the generation of division of a screen and imbalance in brightness of a liquid crystal display device by adjusting a signal level of a gate-driving signal delayed and modulated.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a module for determining the time for a driving signal to be applied for use in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, comprising:
a flexible base substrate;
a gate-driving signal input line formed on one side of the base substrate so that a gate-driving signal is applied to the gate-driving signal input line;
a gate-driving IC mounted on the base substrate to be connected to the gate-driving signal input line, the gate driving IC adapted to modify linearly a level of the gate-driving signal inputted to a first gate line through a last gate line of a plurality of gate lines formed on a TFT substrate when allowing the applied gate-driving signal to be diverged in a parallel way so as to input it to the plurality of gate lines, and then, output the linearly modified gate-driving signal through output terminals thereof; and
a plurality of gate-driving signal output lines formed on the base substrate in such a manner that the plurality of gate-driving signal output lines are connected to the output terminals of the gate driving IC, the plurality of gate-driving signal output lines adapted to allow the gate-driving signal outputted from the output terminals of the gate-driving IC to have a linear level and to be applied to the plurality of gate lines.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel assembly, comprising:
an integrated printed circuit board (PCB) adapted to generate a gate-driving signal and a data-driving signal;
a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel including a TFT substrate having a plurality of columns of data lines formed thereon so that the data-driving signal is applied to a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) formed in a matrix form on a transparent substrate, a plurality of rows of gate lines formed thereon so that the gate-driving signal is applied to the plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs), and pixel electrodes formed thereon so that a certain signal is applied thereto and maintained, the pixel electrode being connected to the plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs), a color filter substrate having common electrodes opposite to the pixel electrodes and RGB pixels formed thereon, and a liquid crystal material sealed between the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate;
at least one data-driving signal applying time-determining module adapted to apply the data-driving signal to the plurality of columns of data lines allocated, at a designated time;
at least one gate-driving signal applying time-determining module adapted to apply the gate-driving signal to the plurality of rows of gate lines allocated, at a designated time; and
a signal transmitting means having a first signal transmitting means allowing the gate-driving signal to be applied to the TFT substrate from the integrated PCB, a second signal transmitting means allowing the gate-driving signal to be applied to the gate-driving signal applying time-determining module from the TFT substrate, and a third signal transmitting means allowing the gate-driving signal to be applied to another gate-driving signal applying time-determining module adjacent to the gate-driving signal applying time-determining module therefrom, the signal transmitting means being adapted to adjust the gate-driving signal outputted from each of the gate-driving signal applying time-determining modules in such a manner that the gate-driving signal is modified linearly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of driving a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel assembly, comprising:
applying a gate-driving signal generated from an integrated printed circuit board (PCB) to a plurality of gate lines formed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel so that a level of a turn-off signal for maintaining a thin-film transistor (TFT) formed on the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel in a turned-off state among the applied gate-driving signal is modified linearly as the gate line goes from a first gate line to a last gate line of the plurality of gate lines;
applying a corresponding data-driving signal generated from the integrated printed circuit board (PCB) to a plurality of data lines formed on the LCD panel; and
selecting any one of the plurality of gate lines, and then applying a turn-on signal generated from the integrated printed circuit board (PCB) to the selected gate line for a predetermined period of time.